THE RETURN OF DRACULA
by mdizzle
Summary: Me and DarkMagician41 team up to stop Dracula. But can we really stand up to the first Undead King? neither me nor DM41 own anything so don't say we do.
1. Revival of Dracula

Dark-Magician-41: Here is a little something that I think everyone will like for all hollow's eve or Halloween as we now call it. It will feature many characters from anima, books, movies, shows, and so on. It will star me, Mdizzle, and the first no dead king himself, Dracula.

Mdizzle: We'll also be using my studio. So without further ado start the fic.

**Dark-Magician-41**

**And**

**Mdizzle**

**Presents**

**THE RETURN OF DRACULA**

**Part 1**

In the dark dank catacombs of London, England in the 1800's, a boy barely the age of seventeen was walking deep into the center of London's catacombs. While many would be creped out at being here, this boy was alive with energy thinking wild thought.

'I never would have thought that becoming an author would let me see the crypt of Dracula!'

Yes, people, this young teenager was a fanfiction author. Barely over a year into writing he was now exploring dimensions like a spelunker explores caves for the fun of it. As many people have stated an author is only as powerful as his imagination and/or what limiters he puts on himself, but back to the young author. Moving a strand of black hair from his light green eyes, he stops in front of a four-way intersection.

'Where to go next' he thought.

Then he mentally activated his author computer and a two-foot long, one-foot wide light red screen appears in front of him. He lifts his right hand and lightly places it on the screen, with his fingers spread, leaving his handprint on it then pulled his hand back. The handprint blinked a few times before disappearing and leaving the words 'Dracula-21' behind on the screen, which was also blinking. The words also disappeared leaving another word that read 'Password:' which also started blinking and stayed there.

'I hate password encrypted fire walls' he thought as he put in his password mentally.

As the screen cleared he mentally commanded his computer to locate within its archives the map of the London catacombs that he found by pure accident in the London market. The screen blinked a few times before another screen appeared inside the first one with a map of London's catacombs, where he was and where he needed to go. After finally getting what he needed he used his hand to push the screen to his side and started on his way with the screen always floating at his side.

'I do hope I can find it' He thought and he went thought the catacombs.

An hour and many turns later, Dracula21 finally found what he was looking for. In front of him was a brick wall with a large cross imbed in it and smaller ones imbedded all around it. Knowing that he needed to be a lot stronger then he was in his regular form. He moves the screen in front of him and summoned up a holographic keyboard in front of the screen and started to type on it.

'I think the strength of naruto could help me here' He thought as another screen appeared in side the larger one.

After he finishes typing, both the screen and the holo-keyboard disappear and lines of binary code appear and wrap them selves around his arms and legs giving him the strength that he needs to crush the wall. He also changed his cloths from that centuries clothes that he put on to blend in to his author clothes, which consisted of a black duster, silver t-shirt, black pants, silver fingerless gloves and shoes. As he stepped back a few feet he mind was racing at what he might discover.

"One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, and here." At that he stopped and revved his legs up "I go!"

At that he raced at top speed toward the wall then when he got close enough he jumped forward into a flying kick, knocked down the wall, and kicking up dust as it crumbled. As the dust settled he coughed as the dust entered his lungs.

'Note to self,' he thought as the dust settled, 'Never do THAT again.'

When the dust settled he looked around and gasped at what he saw. In exactly the middle of the room was a stone coffin with crosses stamped all over it as to keep the demon that occupied that casket locked inside. Finally he found what he was looking for. In an impressive show of speed he was at the coffin's side moving his hand over its face with I light hand.

"This is it!"

He puts his hands on the top of the casket and stated to push in to the side. As he pushed his muscles started to bulge and veins popped out as he pushed with all of his might. Slowly but surely the top of it started it give a little and when a small crack appeared it sent out a huge hiss of stale air out of it that sent out dust yet again making Dracula21 sneeze multiple times as he finale pushed the top of to the side that fell with a crash.

"This has got to stop," he said as he kept on sneezing.

After he finished he looked inside with hope of seeing his favorite monster. As he looked inside he only saw dust on the floor of the casket.

"WHAT!" He yelled and he kicked the casket and got his toe hurt for his troubles.

As he looked inside for signs of what could have happened he saw a human heart right where it would be if it was in a chest that was the color of dried blood. Tilting his head to the side he picked it up and felt that it was a real heart. When he pulled it out he stepped down and put the heart in both of his hands.

"He may not be here, but at least I got a souvenir."

As he finished thoughts words the heart started to pulse with energy and a black shadow started to cover the heart then his hands. When he saw this he tried to drop the heart but it crackled with blood red energy as that was absorbed into his skin and the shadow creped up faster to his shoulders then his stated to invade his lower body.

"What is this!" He yelled and the shadow and blood red energies took over his body.

As the shadow and red energies reached his neck a voice spoke inside his head that had a Very old and chilling tone to it.

'Your body will be the perfect vessel for my return.'

In the catacombs and the London night sky a blood-curdling scream sounded out into the dark, waking people up, and the full moon only shined as a old evil awoke after his hundred year sleep from his last fight.


	2. Our Heroes

Mdizzle: "Okay, Dark-Magician-41 and myself will be taking turns with the chapters, right now it's my turn. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Mdizzle and Dark-Magician-41 were playing 'Zatch Bell Mamodo Battles' inside the studio of Mdizzle.

"Time to show you what Won Rei can do!" said Mdizzle.

"Bring it on! Zatch'll take you down in a second!" said DM.

Well after a few battles in the game DM decided to start up a conversation. "Hey M, I can't help but notice that your entire staff is well…gone!"

"Oh don't worry about it. I sent Washu and the others on a special mission to retrieve something for me." Said M.

"What're they getting?" asked DM.

"Um nothing personal but that's on a need to know basis." Said M.

"Don't sweat it. I understand." Said DM.

"They should be back in time for the party." Said M.

"Party? What party?" asked DM.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm holding a Halloween party, you're invited by the way." Said M.

"Thanks. What about Rei?" asked DM.

"Oh your Renemon partner? Sure bring her along, the more the merrier." Said M.

"Thanks." Said DM.

A white ninja then dropped in with a case of root beer.

"Thanks. Carry on with the inspection." Said M.

The white ninja bowed on his knees and left in a flash of light.

"How many of those guys do you have anyways?" asked DM.

"Oh, the Light Khan? They were a gift from another author, they were originally Shadow Khan but I performed this purification ritual and the next thing I knew all the evil was gone from them." Said M.

DM opened the bottle of root beer.

"So that's how Light Khan are made." Said DM.

"Yep. And to answer your question, I have two tribes of Light Khan. One with the regular old ninjas and the other is those ones that have blades for arms." Said M.

"Oh. Those'll probably come in handy." Said DM.

M takes a sip of root beer.

"They do. Now come on, I rented a bunch of horror movies for us to watch in honor of Halloween coming up. Hey where is Rei anyways?" asked M.

Rei appears out of nowhere.

"I'm right here M." said Rei.

"AAH! Don't do that!" shouted M.

"Sorry M. So what's the first flick?" asked Rei.

"Freddy vs. Jason. Personally I'm staying out of the argument of which one is better than the other. I just like the movie." Said M.

"Sounds like a plan. Rei, grab us some popcorn will you?" asked DM.

"Sure thing." Said Rei.

Meanwile with Dracula…

"Tell me my servant, how long have I been asleep?" asked Dracula.

"You've been asleep for a long time. It is the twenty-first century master." Said Drac-21.

"Hm…I have been asleep for a long time. I find myself to have quite a hunger that needs to be filled." Said Dracula.

"I know just the place master. Anime characters everywhere seem to going to this party on Halloween." Said Drac-21.

Drac-21 handed his master a flyer that said "THE MDIZZLE STUDIO HALLOWEEN PARTY! STARTS FROM 8PM TO?"

"Hm…a feast huh? Perhaps when the time comes, but for now I think I shall just search for some blood and some new servants." Said Dracula.

The scene fades out with a close up on Dracula's fangs.


	3. Ancient book

DM41: My turn. Here is part three now let's rock and roll!

Dark-Magician-41 

**And**

**Mdizzle**

**Presents**

THE RETURN OF DRACULA 

**Part 3**

As the end credits for Jason Vs. Freddy rolled the five people on the couch in front of the big screen TV sat there in wide-eyed horror. Mihoshi was sitting to Rei's left Clinging to her arm with her eyes on Rei's shoulder. Sam, who came in when the move started, was sitting at M's right side also clinging to his arm with her face in his shoulder. And all that time DM was sitting in between Rei and M. As the movie ended M, Rei, and DM were sitting straighter then posts with their eyes as wide as saucers.

"Is it over?" Mihoshi said her voice a little muffled by her girlfriends fur.

"I don't want to open my eyes to find out," Sam replied.

Instantly DM covered his mouth his face getting a little green.

"Some of thought scenes were sick," he said his cheeks bulging a bit.

"And I thought Myotismon was Evil, these guys top the chart," Rei said her mouth hanging.

Everyone looked at each other, Mihoshi and Sam looking over their respective teddy bears shoulder, and were speechless. Then, like flipping a light switch they began laugh like mad men.

"What did I tell you about his movie," M said while trying to keep his head, "Great huh?"

"Yeah," DM replied holding his sides, "It was."

DM opened his eyes and saw Sam holding M's arm, and lightly jabbed Rei's elbow while getting her attention Via there psychic link that all Renamon and their partners have.

'Look at the two love birds Rei,' he told Rei while pointing to the Sam and M.

Rei looked at the two of them still laughing and looked back at DM.

'May I?' She questioned.

DM nodded his head in a 'Be my guest' manner and waited for the fireworks, that would be M and Sam, to start.

"Hey DM look at Sam cuddling M like he's a teddy bear." Rei stated while DM got out his digital camera.

Both M and Sam looked at Rei with a 'Huh?' look on their face while DM jumped in front of them and shot a picture of the two. When they looked at each other wondering what was going on, DM took another picture. But then they saw their predicament and jumped away from each other like lightning shocked them. DM, Rei, and Mihoshi were laughing like there was no tomorrow at M and Sam's predicament.

"WILL YOU QUIT IT ALL READY!" They shouted while red in the face.

DM wiped a tear from his eye and calmed down. "Sorry but it was so funny."

Rei also calmed down and started thinking. "Hey M, do you know who's coming to your Halloween party?"

M shrugged his shoulders at that, "I only invited anime characters to it. But I don't know who all's coming."

Instantly DM got a shiver down his back for no reason and started to look around. Rei saw this and wondered what happened to make him look around like he was in Nerima.

"What's up DM?"

DM kept looking around while the others started to look at him. "I think someone just walked over my grave."

"Huh?"

DM just shrugs his shoulders and got back on the couch. "Never mind, what's next in our movie marathon?"

As the author's and their friends were going to another movie back over where Dracula was. He was sitting in a thrown after taking back his ancestral home from some people who were leaving in it, turning them into vampires themselves. As he sat their he wondered how he was going to get move servants and where his Mind control slave was, he left enough intelligence in Drac-21 to help him gain more servants for his army against the living.

"Where is he?"

At that moment Drac-21 appeared kneeling inform of his masters seat with his head bowed.

"Master, I bring you good news."

Dracula lightly brushed dust off his blood red English style suit and black cape and looked at his servant with a board look

"What have you brought me this time?"

Drac-21 reached into his jacket and pulled out a huge, thick book, that had black skin on it that looked like a face screaming in agony, with white eyes, and held it in front of him with both of his hands. Dracula shot out of his seat and slowly walked down from his thrown to where his servant was.

"Is that?"

"Yes master," Drac-21 replied and Dracula lightly took the book holding it like it was a baby, "It is the necromanican."

Dracula placed the book in the crook of his left hand while he lightly touched the face of it with his left hand. "A book of demons," He said, "Bound in human skin and written in human blood."

He opened the book and saw it's words. Written is a forgotten language colored in dark crimson red, with pictures that even an adult would tremble in fear of.

"You have done well my servant," He said and with a flourish of his hand showed his servants what he has now," Now go and find me more tomes of power!"

"I hear and I obey." Drac-21 said and disappeared in a flash of shadows.

Dracula looked at the book with a smirk on his face.

"The age of darkness is near."


	4. The Party

DM41: Hey everyone. M is having a little bit of writer's block so I'm taking over this chapter after a while. The first part is his then after that I'm all over it.

M: I hate writer's block.

DM41: Don't we all?

Dark-Magician-41 

**And**

**Mdizzle**

**Presents**

THE RETURN OF DRACULA Part 4 

Mdizzle is finally holding that anime party where various anime characters appear with Yusuke filling in for Inuyasha as the security guard.

A man with a blue kimono walked up to him.

"You on the list?" asked Yusuke.

"I am here to find the foul sorcerer Ranma Saotome. And who are you good sir?" asked the man.

"I'm…"

"Ah but is it not custom to give one's own name first?"

"Uh…"

"Very well, I am Tatewaki Kuno, age 17, also known as the blue thunder of Furinkan High." said Kuno.

Yusuke checks his list. "Nope. Sorry blue blunder you're not on here." said Yusuke.

"Impossible! This must be the work of the foul sorcerer…"

But he couldn't finish his sentence because he was launched into the sunset.

"How could Ranma possibly stand that guy let alone go to high school with him?"

Inside the studio there are various anime characters having a good time.

"Kiyo! Kiyo! Look! The author even got some yellow tail for us on the food table!" said blonde little mamodo.

"Calm down Zatch, it's not like as if it's going anywhere." said Kiyo.

Zatch immediately ran to the table and started devouring the yellow tailed fish. While at the other end a certain straw-hat pirate was devouring an entire turkey by himself.

"Man am I glad I came to this party!" said Luffy.

Elsewhere two top beybladers had already gotten their game face on.

"Hey Tyson, what do you say we have a battle?" asked Kai.

"Anytime anywhere." said Tyson.

The two got out their launchers but Mdizzle quickly came in between the two.

"NO! No bey battles in here!" said Mdizzle.

A red haired girl then ran by who was apparently chasing a boy who was wearing a card as a necklace and had on a striped headband.

"Wait Mr. Alien! Come back!" said the Red Head.

"For the last time I don't want to dance!" said the boy while blushing.

"But why not?" pouted the red head named Dita.

"M! Why did you invite her too?" demanded the boy named Hibiki. (A/N: Not to be confused with Ryouga Habiki)

"Because you like her," said Mdizzle slyly.

"Sh-sh-shut up you! You're lucky I even came!"

It was at this moment that Mdizzle heard singing.

"_Iron Man Folgore, Invincible Folgore…"_

"KANCHOME YOU AND YOU'RE HUMAN PARTNER ARE NOT HERE TO SING!" shouted Mdizzle.

M soon takes up a seat and notices his author pal Dark-Magician-41 (also known as DM) is also there.

"Hey DM. Having a nice time?" asked Mdizzle.

"Apparently a nicer time than you're having." said DM.

"What can I say? Hosting these kinds of parties is a lot of hard work," said Mdizzle.

A small, red, mountain lion like digimon ran by.

Digimon Analyzer: Cougarmon: The rookie form of Leomon. They're supposed to be yellow but for some reason Mdizzle's is red.

"Cougarmon? Isn't he supposed to be guarding you're warehouse?" asked DM.

"Yes. He is…I'll stop him as soon as I catch my breath." said Mdizzle.

Cougarmon runs up to Rei.

"Uh Hey Rei…Want to dance?" asked Cougarmon.

"I'm sorry Cougarmon…but there's someone else." said Rei.

"Oh…Okay. That's alright…I…I understand." said Cougarmon.

He turned around and started to walk away sadly. But he soon felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see his human partner Mdizzle.

"Come on pal, cheer up. There're plenty of other fish in the sea," said Mdizzle.

"I guess so," said Cougarmon.

"Come on, let's try to find you a nice Gatomon or something." said Mdizzle.

"Nah. They're kind of too obsessed with cat nip for my taste." said Cougarmon.

"Cougarmon if you're here at the party…then who's guarding my warehouse?" asked Mdizzle.

"Oh crap!" shouted Cougarmon.

He then ran off back to his job.

DM walks up to Mdizzle.

"He finally remembered he abandoned his post didn't he?" asked DM.

"Yep." said Mdizzle.

"Not that I'm complaining but why did you invite the Totally Spy girls? They aren't an anime," said DM.

"They aren't?" asked Mdizzle.

"No! Otherwise, they would have been put in the Anime section of fanfiction instead of the

Cartoons. Who told you they were an anime?" asked DM.

"They did. The girls themselves. Sigh." said Mdizzle.

Sam then came out of the crowd and grabbed Mdizzle by the wrists.

"Come on M! Let's dance!" said Sam.

"WHOA!" was the last thing Mdizzle got in before being dragged onto the dance floor.

DM just smiled and shook his head.

Back with Yusuke, a mysterious man was trying to gain access.

"You on the list?" asked Yusuke.

"Check under Alucard." said the man.

Yusuke checks the list and shakes his head no.

"Sorry but you aren't on here." said Yusuke.

The man pointed his finger at Yusuke and he froze.

"H-Hey…what's the deal? I-I can't move!" said Yusuke.

"Look deep into my eyes. You are getting very drowsy. You hear my voice and my voice alone…"

Elsewhere DM found Mdizzle hanging upside down from a rope.

"And exactly how did this happen again?" asked DM.

"I'm not sure myself but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with telling Sam no to another dance." said Mdizzle.

They then noticed that the man who called himself Alucard was looking around the room, as if trying to find something.

"That's odd. I don't remember him from any anime I've seen." said DM.

"And I also don't remember inviting anyone like that." said Mdizzle.

"Looks like he's trying to find something." said Mdizzle.

"Maybe he's lost," said DM.

"Then how'd he get past Yusuke?" asked Mdizzle.

"Let's find out…hey where'd he go?" asked DM.

Sure enough, the man had disappeared from where he was. He was actually now talking to Sam.

"Good evening." Said the man.

(I'm taking over here since M's is having writer's block.)

DM41 finished getting M off the rope and down on the floor thanks to his new weapon the Chaos Fang, modeled and Inuyahsa's Tetsuiga, and putting it in his subspace pocket that he put on his new clothes consisting of a light blue button upped long sleeved shirt tucked into a pair of dark blue jean with a black leather belt holding the shirt in, Black osterage skinned boots, a tanned leather duster and a dark creamed colored cowboy hat with a rattle snake skin brim a eagle feather in the right of the hat brim and a Texas Ranger badge pined on the front to the snake skin brim.

"I just don't know why you can be boyfriend and girlfriend, both of you sure act like it."

M just sat their rubbing feeling back into his legs after being there a while blushing at what DM said wearing a semi casual red shirt, blue pants and sneakers.

"What about you and Diana the Dark Magician Girl?"

DM just sighed and shook his head sadly while he spoke, "Me and Diana broke up a few month's ago, we did it on good terms but we could only think of each other as brother and sister, not a couple anymore."

M winched at that successfully putting his foot into his mouth but shook it off and cleared his throat, as he got up, still a little bit wobbly.

"Enough about her, where is that guy that we saw?"

DM closed his eyes a bit trying to feel him out by couldn't make any headway because of all the people their.

"No dice, I can't sense him by his aura. I wasn't fast enough to get a good look/feel of it and I missed it all together."

"So how are we going to find him?"

DM leaned into a near by table and started to think a bit and after a while he caught a wif of three familiar auras that he knew could help them.

"I know of three goddesses that could help us, but we need to find Rei first to gain their help."

Bending his legs a bit he made a huge leap into the rater of the studio and started to rail run across them towards Rei while M just leaned on the table Getting his legs working a bit again.

"You go. I'll just stand," At that moment he tried to stand but end up falling on his ass painfully,

"Scratch that sit here and get my legs working again."

Back over to Sam and Alucard was standing at one near the many tables sipping some drinks there while Sam ranted and raved about M.

"He's so incompetent, rude, vulgar, and so many other thing but I just can't seem to get M to understand how I feel, No matter what I do."

Alucard just sipped his blood colored drink while privately lusting over her.

"Maybe he's not the one for you?"

Almost like magic Sam was in Alucard face doing Soun's demon head attack red with anger.

"What are you talking about?"

Unfortunately, she was looking directly into Alucard eyes and which almost became like little hypno wheels to her. Making her calm down and fall under his spell.

"_Listen to my voice Samantha."_

While Alucard was doing his little mojo to Sam, DM, Rei, And M, who they picked up, were talking to the Norse goddesses of the past, present, and future, Urd, Belldandy, and Skuld, along with Bell's boyfriend Keichi.

"Hold on," Urd said waving her hands in front of her face, "You want us to do what?"

With a deep sigh DM started to explain what they would like to goddesses to do.

"We need you to find someone who me and M think is didn't invite and from what I could see with out my aura, bad news."

"Why couldn't you scan him with your aura Mr. DM?" Bell said naively.

"I was too busy getting M down from a rope that was tied to one of the gutters and to his feet."

"What did he look like DM-sama?" Skuld said.

After explaining what he saw the three goddesses got to work. Ten chibi angles appeared behind each of them and flew off to look for Alucard. After a while all of the chibi angels came back but only Bell's angels found anything.

"I saw who you were looking for Mr. DM and it's not good."

"What?" Rei, DM, and M said at the same time.

"The man you were looking for is near a red haired girl trying to hypnotize her but I wasn't able to do anything about it."

After hearing what she said DM got into a thinking pose again trying to remember why that girl sounded familiar. All three of them came to the same conclusion.

"SAM!"

Instantly M was in front of bell shaking her by the shoulders, "Where did you see them!"

After Bell pointed to where she saw them M was instantly running thought the crowd pushing and shoving towards Sam.

DM and Rei both looked at each other.

"Do you have a bad feeling about this Rei?"

"I sure do brother."

Instantly both of them took to the railing racing towards Sam.


	5. Alucard Dracula

M: "Just like to point out that any Rei/Mihoshi stuff is DM's idea…NOT MINE! Take it up with him, start the fic."

4

3

2

"Now then Sam, what can you tell me about what lies beneath Mdizzle's studio?"

"I know nothing." said Sam in a hypnotic daze.

"Aren't you supposed to be his girlfriend or something?" he asked with much annoyance.

"He's too dense to figure out I like him." said Sam still in a hypnotic daze.

"No matter, at least your quite the looker." he said holding her chin in his hand.

"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" shouted a voice.

Alucard turned around to see Mdizzle looking seriously pissed. Soon DM-41 appeared behind him.

"Why did you have to put the roof up so high? I mean I know it would probably help out a lot for Godzilla stories but…" started DM.

"I found him." said Mdizzle sternly.

"Okay, step away from the red head and no one gets hurt!" said DM.

"You mortals are so amusing. However, I do not have time for such trivial matters. One of my servants should be able to entertain you all long enough. Oh Yusuke…" called out Alucard.

Out from the shadows came Yusuke but he looked dark and pale and his teeth now had pair of fangs.

"Yes master?" asked Yusuke.

"Would you be so kind as to entertain our host and his friend?" asked Alucard.

"Yes master." said Yusuke.

Yusuke began to charge towards Mdizzle and DM as Alucard picked up Sam and began to walk away.

"Yusuke! You're fired!" said Mdizzle.

DM took out his Drakon and got ready for battle.

"I don't think he really cares about that at the moment. Listen, I'll take care of him you go after your girlfriend." said DM.

"Hey! That Carrot Top is not my girlfriend! She's just a friend who also happens to be a girl." said Mdizzle.

But Mdizzle ran after the retreating Alucard anyways while DM blocked several attacks made by Yusuke.

"Snap out of it Yusuke! I don't want to have to hurt you!" said DM.

Somehow or another Yusuke managed to knock DM's Chaos Fang out of his hand and off the roof.

"Okay! That does it!" said DM.

Meanwhile Mdizzle was still chasing after Alucard.

"Come back here you stinking coward!" said Mdizzle.

Alucard froze in his tracks and put Sam down. He turned to Mdizzle with a most menacing glare.

"You dare to call ME a coward? For this you shall pay with your life!" said Alucard.

Mdizzle held out his hand and said "Coco Blade!" A liquid blade soon began to form around his hand.

"Coco blade? Surely you jest." said Alucard.

Mdizzle used the blade to cut through part of the roof like a hot knife through butter. "HOT Coco Blade." corrected Mdizzle.

Mdizzle charged at Alucard and started to swipe wildly desperate to get a hit in.

Meanwhile DM was having just as much luck as Mdizzle.

"Damn it Yusuke snap out of it or I'll bust every tooth in your stupid mouth!" Said DM punching Yusuke in the gut.

Yusuke cringed and glared at him.

"Then let me show you some new additions!" said Yusuke.

Yusuke bared his fangs and tried to sink them into DM's flesh but missed.

"Gum Gum Rocket!" shouted a voice.

Soon a very familiar rubber man landed on the roof.

"Hi DM! What'cha doin?" asked Luffy.

DM tried to land in several different punches but they all missed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" demanded DM.

"Well it looks like your fighting a vampire." Said Luffy.

"Gee is that what he is now? I never would have guessed." Said DM sarcastically.

"Well would you like for me to help you?" asked Luffy.

Unfortunately Luffy was distracting him causing DM to let his guard down just a little. This was enough for Yusuke to grab him by his neck and lift him into the air.

"If it's not too much trouble." Choked out DM.

"Okay then." Said Luffy.

Luffy stretched his arm back a mile long while Yusuke just seemed to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Gum Gum blast!"

Luffy's fist sling shotted right into Yusuke's face causing him to drop DM. Meanwhile things were looking pretty bad for him. In fact Mdizzle was on his knees due to a sucker punch to the gut.

"You did not seriously think that you could win such a fight, I am immortal fool!" said Alucard.

Alucard began to walk towards Mdizzle.

"I should think that you would become a fine vampire." Said Alucard.

"I'll never join you, you unholy monster!" said Mdizzle.

Alucard scowled at the insult.

"I am not giving you a choice in the matter. Sam won't have a choice and neither do you." said Alucard.

"We'll see about that!" said Mdizzle.

"Give it up. Yusuke is handling your friend, Sam is within my grasp, who do think is left that could possibly save you?" asked Alucard.

Alucard bared his fangs.

"ZAKER!" shouted a voice.

A bolt of lightning shot straight towards Alucard who barely dodged.

"Who dares to launch such an attack on myself?" asked Alucard.

"We do!" said a young voice.

Out of the shadows came Zatch and Kiyo.

"Mdizzle is our friend! You're insane if you think we're going to let you hurt him." said Kiyo.

"Yeah he was nice enough to buy me some yellow tail for the party." Said Zatch.

Alucard glared at the mamodo and his partner and was about to say something when the sun started to rise.

"Yusuke! Grab Sam, we're leaving!" shouted Alucard.

Yusuke seemed to disappear for a second but soon appeared next to Alucard with Sam in his arms.

"This is so long, for now." Said Alucard.

With that the three disappeared.

"Sam, I'll get you back…even if it's the last thing I do." Said Mdizzle.

"So you guys are dealing with vampires now?" asked Kiyo.

DM came over holding his arm.

"That wasn't any vampire Mdizzle was fighting. Did anyone notice what his name was spelled backwards?" asked DM.

"Sorry but I was too busy looking at his fangs!" said Kiyo.

"What's his name backwards DM?" asked Luffy.

"It's Dracula." Said DM.

M: "That's all for now."

DM: "We'll see you the next time we update."


End file.
